Darkness Reborn
by JCchan
Summary: She was a freak. She would never forgive the men that did this to her and her family. This was why she forced her father to let her move here to Gotham and go to school while he worked in their offices. To get revenge on the sole living owner of what is n


**A/N: Thought I'd try a little something different from my Harry Potter writing ! I hope you like it, if you do please leave feed back. Also you only have to read the first paragraph if you don't know the Batman Beyond story line.**

You only have to read this paragraph if you've never seen the show. In the future when Bruce Wayne is older maybe 70-ish, he tries to save like the mayors daughter from kidnappers. He's winning the battle but all good things come to and end. Some guy hit Bruce during the fight and to win Bruce had to grab a gun and point it at the villain. After that Bruce hung up his bat suit never again would he subject himself to relying on the same weapon that killed his parents. It was time to retire, he was old and batman was long-lived. Many years later say maybe 30years; a boy named Terry McGinnis comes into the picture. Terry's is chased to Bruce's front gates by a gang of Jokers. He and Bruce fight the jokers off. Terry helps Bruce back up to his house. Some how Terry discovers the Bat Cave and figures out Bruce's little secret. Later Terry gets home to find a barrage of police cars. He finds out that his father was killed. Terry moves in with his mom and little brother. Terry goes back to the Bat Cave and steals the suit. Terry pursues his father's murderer and Gets revenge. After this Bruce offers Terry a job as his assistant, well at least that's what Bruce tells Terry's mom. In secret Terry and Bruce join there efforts to fight evil and so our story begins.

* * *

All Reese could see was darkness as the rain cascaded down the windshield of her father's limo. The sound of the rain seemed mind numbing, which was ok with her since she didn't want to think... about anything. She hated the fact that they were moving. This was all new to her, this city, and this life. She didn't want to meet knew people. She didn't want to have to start over, again.

Reese glanced at her father, and it made her miss her mother so much. It had always been their little family, just the three of them, until her mom died a few years ago. After her mother's death, Reese's father just went cold inside and out. For the longest time, he wouldn't even glance in Reese's direction, for fear of being reminded of his lost love. Soon he didn't even give Reese the time of day. He was always working, trying to give Reese a better life, one where she would want for nothing. It's true, he gave her everything money could buy… but what about the things in life that couldn't be bought? Like love…

After Reese's mother died her dad wasn't there for anything. He wasn't there to comfort her; he wasn't there to tell her right from wrong… He just wasn't. Reese could remember thinking he had never really cared for her per say, but for her mothers blood that ran through her veins, for what she stood for (their love.) And she despised him for it. She hated him. She wished he would pay her some attention… any attention, whether good or bad, it didn't matter.

Reese was sick and tired of his ignorance when it came to her. Every year he would send her to boarding school, and every summer he would have her sent to a different fighter to train. She knew he sent her away so he didn't have to look at her, and he had her trained in defense so she could move out and defend herself when she turned 18. She knew he wanted nothing to do with her. Whatever, it wasn't like she cared for him all that much.

The rain continued to glide down the window of her father's limo. She glanced over at him. The only reason he gave for their moving was he got promoted. He was now the CEO of a company, though he wouldn't divulge which one. But she knew. He was working for Scum, the vile company who stole Reese's mother away from her, Wayne-Powers.

Her mother was killed in an explosion in one of the Wayne-Powers plants. She was a chemist, and worked with some unstable chemicals. Reese was there with her that day. She couldn't remember the reason for her presence. All she remembered of that day was heartache.

She remembered the huge explosion, and spilt chemicals. Her mother gathered her in her arms and began stumbling towards the exit. As they were about to escape the fire burned through a beam, and the beam fell. As it was falling Reese's mother threw her out of the way without a second thought.

All Reese could think as she sat there watching her mother die was the fact that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she died for Wayne-Powers mistake.

Reese had sat there, amongst the radiation and chemical fumes, staring at the sight before her. It was all she could do to keep from drowning in her own tears. That's when she was found by a fireman. This grown man had to pry little Reese off of her mother's corpse. He carried the sobbing child through the smoke to safety.

Reese may have survived the explosion, but she didn't walk away completely unchanged. Whatever chemicals they were tampering with changed her forever. All of her senses, hearing, sight, strength, etc., were heightened. She was a freak. She would never forgive the men that did this to her and her family. This was why she forced her father to let her move here to Gotham and go to school while he worked in their offices. To get revenge on the sole living owner of what is now just the Wayne Corp., Bruce Wayne.


End file.
